Girl Meets World: Anniversary Surprise
by TeenWolfLover1316
Summary: It's Josh and Maya's one year anniversary, and Josh has a surprise for Maya; something she really wants. (REQUESTED BY @Ks1999! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS, DON'T CONTINUE TO READ IT!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Joshua Matthews woke up to hear his shower running in his apartment, looking to the spot beside him to see it empty of the blonde beauty that usually slept there.

He couldn't help smiling, remembering that it was their one-year anniversary of being together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

They had been playing the long game for a _loooong_ time, and when Maya had turned eighteen, Josh decided it was high time to ask her on a proper date.

Now it was a year later, and Maya was nineteen. Josh was now twenty-two, going on twenty-three, and both were now playing the longer game.

Josh smiled as he heard the water from the shower turn off, followed by his girlfriend cursing as she slipped getting out.

"_Fucking stupid floor."_ Josh held back a laugh as Maya came into the room, wrapped in a towel, her wet hair clinging to her skin.

"Oh, you're awake." Maya said to Josh.

"Have been for a few minutes, babe." Josh sat up in the bed, watching Maya rummage through her clothes.

Josh smiled as he thought about how Maya thought she was being subtle on bringing over little things to leave at his place, starting with a toothbrush and hygiene products, a few articles of clothes that later became a drawer full of them…Josh even had her shampoo and body wash in his bathroom from where she had left them.

"…osh? _JOSH_!"

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Josh asked, as Maya tugged on her jeans.

"I said, what's the plan for today?" Maya repeated, pulling her shirt on over her bra.

"Well, I have work, you have college." Josh answered. "Then I was gonna head out with the guys after for a few drinks…what?"

Josh raised an eyebrow as Maya glared at him.

"Drinks with the guys?" Maya echoed. "Seriously? Today of all days?"

"Yeah…why?" Josh quizzed, feigning ignorance to the fact he knew what she was getting at.

"Do you not remember what day it is?" Maya demanded.

"Uh, Thursday?"

"IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY, YOU PRICK!" Maya said loudly.

"It is?" Josh widened his eyes and pretended he forgot.

"You seriously forgot?!" Maya exploded. "Josh, we've been together for a _year_! How could you forget?!"

"Well, work has been really busy lately, and-"

"You know what, Josh, fuck you." Maya snapped, cutting him off. "Go drink with the guys tonight. Sounds more fun anyways. I'll just call Riley and see if she wants to hang out instead."

Maya angrily grabbed her boots and her backpack before stomping out of the room, missing the grin on Josh's face as she went.

'_Babe, you have no idea what I really have planned for tonight.'_ Josh thought, dropping the smiles as Maya stormed back in to get her phone; leaving again and slamming both the bedroom door and the front door as Josh let the smile back onto his face.

He reached over and picked up his phone, sending a text.

_**J:**__ She bought it. She thinks I forgot our anniversary, and she's pissed._

_**J: **__You still game for tonight?_

Josh waited a few minutes, and grinned.

_**U:**__ So ready, dude. She won't know what hit her. She's really gonna love you for this._

_**J:**__ Oh, I know she will. Make sure you're here at 6:30. The fun starts at 7._

_**U:**__ You got it._

Josh looked up at the ceiling as he laid back on the bed, already wishing it was later in the night so that he could surprise his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Farkle put his phone down as he got out of bed, grinning at the thought of what was going to happen that night.

He couldn't help remembering a few days before when Josh had called him, wanting to meet up at Topanga's.

"_There's something I wanna talk to you about. Think you can spare an hour or so?"_ Josh had asked.

"_Yeah, sure. I'll be there." _Farkle had answered.

"_See you there, Minkus."_

"_Later, Matthews."_

Farkle had been thrilled at meeting with Josh, since he secretly had a bit of a crush on Riley's uncle; often fantasizing about give the older boy a blow job.

He managed to contain himself as he had met Josh later in the day, and Josh told him what the meeting was about.

"_So, you know mine and Maya's one year anniversary is in a few days,"_ Josh had said. _"And-"_

"_And you don't know what to get her, so you wanted my help?"_ Farkle had asked.

"_No, I know exactly what to give her."_ Josh said. _"But I need your help to do it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because what she wants includes you." Josh raised an eyebrow._

"_Okay, I'm lost." Farkle admitted. "And this is coming from a genius that never gets stumped on anything."_

"_I was fixing the bed with new sheets yesterday, and I came across Maya's diary."_ Josh explained. _"I wasn't planning on looking, but the book got knocked out from under the mattress, and it opened. I skimmed across the page and saw what she had written about us."_

"_Okay, which was?" _Farkle prompted.

"_She has a little dream, a fantasy, if you will, about having a threesome with you and me."_ Josh answered, and Farkle had taken a minute to let it all sink in.

"_She wants…a threesome…with me…you…and herself." _Farkle spoke slowly, making sure he was understanding what Josh was telling him.

"_Yep."_ Josh nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"_And…you want me to help out and-"_

"_And make that fantasy come true."_ Josh finished for him.

"_On your anniversary?"_

"_Yep."_

Farkle had to sit there for a minute, letting it register in his head.

"_Are…are you sure?"_ He asked.

"_Hey, if that's what Maya wants, who am I to complain?"_ Josh shrugged. _"Besides, it might be fun. Something to spice up the relationship a bit more. And I'm down with it if you are."_

"_Uh, well…"_

"_Look, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." _Josh said quietly. _"If it makes you uncomfortable, then-"_

"_No! I want to!"_ Farkle interrupted. _"I love Maya, and if it's what she wants, then I'll do it!"_

Josh had smiled at him, and they talked about what they would do on the day.

Now it _was _the day of the anniversary, and Farkle couldn't wait for the night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Your uncle is seriously a jerk, Riley!" Maya bitched to her best friend as they walked onto the campus.

"Peaches, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten." Riley answered. "Just last month he was going on about finding you the perfect gift."

"Well, that's not the case now!" Maya snapped. "He definitely forgot about our anniversary, Riles!"

"Than _talk to him_, Maya." Riley stopped and turned to the blonde. "Explain how you feel about it, about him forgetting. You're playing the long game, aren't you? Are you going to give that up just because he may have forgotten your anniversary? Mom and Dad have forgotten important stuff too; important days, but _they're_ still together. You just have to work it out, okay? I have to get to class, I'll see you later."

Riley pecked Maya on the cheek before darting off, and Maya was beginning to wonder if maybe she _was _blowing everything out of proportion.

'_Maybe I _will_ talk to Josh about it.'_ Maya thought, heading to her class. _'Riles is right…I love Josh. I'm not gonna ruin what we have because he forgot our anniversary.'_

She planned on apologizing to Josh that night, still unawares to what he and Farkle had planned for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Josh let Farkle in the apartment at six thirty on the nose, and told the other boy that Maya was still out with Riley, but she was due home soon.

Josh and Farkle planned it so that Farkle was going to be hiding in the closet when Maya came back, and Josh would start the surprise before letting Farkle join in.

When they heard the door open, Josh pushed Farkle into the closet and told him to be quiet as he closed the door so it was ajar; Maya entering the room as Josh hid behind the bedroom door.

"Josh?" Maya said, looking around; jumping when Josh grabbed her from behind.

"Did you really think I'd forget our anniversary?" He whispered, licking the shell of her ear. "I would never do that. And I have something nice planned for us tonight, starting right now."

Maya looked at the blindfold Josh held in front of her face, Farkle peeking from the crack in the closet door from where it was still slightly open as Josh tied it around Maya's eyes.

"Kneel down, Maya." Josh told her, leading her to the center of the room. "Just stay there until I say so."

Farkle watched as Josh came to the closet, holding a finger to his lips and leading him to stand in front of Maya.

Josh positioned him so his crotch was in front of Maya's face, and he gestured for Farkle to pull his dick out; the bulge in Farkle's jeans prominent as it strained against the fabric.

Maya heard the zipper being drawn down, and heard Josh tell her to open her mouth.

She did as she was told, and she felt the hot, hard flesh pass between her lips to stroke over her tongue.

"Suck it, Maya." Josh told her, pressing his body against Farkle's as he held a hand over the other boy's mouth to keep him quiet. "Suck it nice and hard."

Farkle felt Josh's hand on his waist as Josh whispered for him to take the blindfold off of Maya, before Josh's lips touched his neck; kissing gently.

Farkle took the blindfold off of Maya, waiting her blink her eyes and seeing whose dick she was currently sucking on.

"Happy anniversary, Maya." Josh said, looking down at his girlfriend as Farkle's hands held her hair and face fucked her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Maya was surprised to see that she had Farkle's dick in her mouth, her boyfriend attacking Farkle's neck with his lips as the hand on his waist slid up under Farkle's shirt to his flat stomach.

As Josh began to lift Farkle's shirt up and off the boy, he couldn't resist grinding his hips into Farkle's ass; the other boy's eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the hard ridge of Josh's cock pressing into him.

"Oh…yeah…" Farkle moaned as he pressed back against the other boy, Maya's mouth still working over him.

"How about we see how she does with _both_ our cocks in her mouth, hmm?" Josh nipped at Farkle's ear, before moving around and letting Maya lift a hand to his jeans as she continued sucking Farkle.

Soon enough, both their dicks were rubbing against each other as Maya got both their dicks into her mouth; sucking both at once, before she began alternating between them: sucking Farkle and jerking off Josh, then sucking off Josh, and jerking Farkle.

As she did that, Farkle looked at the older boy and leaned in, kissing the side of Josh's neck; enjoying the taste of his skin.

Josh shuddered as Farkle scraped his teeth over his flesh, and he let his hand move lower on Farkle; slipping it into his pants and down over the smooth skin of the boy's ass.

"Mmm…I think we should move this to the bed, don't you?" Josh asked Farkle, as Maya sucked his dick.

"Yeah, I think so too." Farkle agreed, even though he was enjoying the feel of Maya jerking him off.

Maya whined as Josh and Farkle lifted her to her feet again, both boys towering over her small height, but she allowed them to start undressing her; Farkle removing Maya's shirt before unclasping her bra from the hooks in the front, letting her breasts fall free as Josh undid her jeans and pulled them down with her panties as he kissed the indents of her hips, and nipped lightly with his teeth.

The two boys tugged Maya to the bed, and pushed her down; Josh tugging her legs flat as Farkle sat her against the headboard so she was leaning against it.

Once they had Maya where they wanted her, Josh knelt between her legs as he spread them, looking up at her before he ducked his head down and started to lick her shaven pussy.

Maya gasped at the feeling of Josh's tongue flickering over her clit, and Farkle took the chance to straddle her chest with his legs on either side of her; his cock oozing more pre-cum as it bounced in front of her face.

As Josh made her gasp again, Farkle shoved his dick into her mouth, facefucking her as he held her hair; Josh running his tongue over her clit as he fingered her opening, scissoring his fingers in and out of her and making her moan around Farkle's shaft.

Josh easily found Maya's G-spot with his fingers, crooking them in a beckoning motion as he kept flicking and circling his tongue over and around her clit; while at the same time Maya was bobbing her head up and down the length of Farkle's cock.

Farkle had his head back as he felt Maya's warm mouth stroking over him, his eyes closed as he held her hair in one hand.

He heard Maya moaning from the attention Josh was giving her, and he couldn't help enjoying the vibrations of her moans on his dick.

"Uh…oh my god…I'm so close!" Farkle groaned, feeling his climax starting to grow.

"Farkle, stop!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Farkle, stop!" Josh said, lifting his head away from Maya's pussy. "I don't want you to cum yet!"

Farkle pulled his dick away from Maya's mouth, Maya whining before Josh returned his mouth to her pussy; licking around his fingers as he drove them deep into her.

Farkle shuffled off Maya and laid beside her, playing with her breasts as Josh continued to eat her out. Maya gasped when Farkle began to lick over her nipples, hardening them into stiff peaks as his still hard cock pressed against her thigh.

Maya's body began to get little tremors as Josh's fingers and mouth on her pussy, and Farkle biting and sucking on her breasts began to build up her orgasm; both boys noticing it.

Josh grinned as he drove Maya over the edge when he pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit, while his other fingers, three of them, stretched her open even more and probed against her G-spot roughly; her body bowing up and pushing the breast Farkle was marking into his face as she came in Josh's mouth, her juices coating his face and fingers as her body shuddered on last time before going limp on the bed.

"O-oh…my…God." Maya gasped, Josh moving up beside her on the bed, as Farkle laid where he was.

"Was it good, babe?" Josh grinned.

"It was…amazing." Maya gasped.

"Yeah?" Farkle said, stroking her stomach lightly. "It wasn't too much?"

"Are you kidding?" Maya panted. "It was great…but…"

"But what, baby?" Josh questioned.

"You guys need to get release too." Maya looked at both of them. "And…I wanna see it happen."

"How?" Farkle quizzed.

"I wanna see you two kiss…and then sixty nine and cum in each others mouths."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Josh and Farkle looked at each other over Maya.

"Y-you want us to…"

"To kiss, and then sixty nine." Maya finished for Farkle. "And cum in each others mouths."

Farkle was a little hesitant, thinking it was a trick, but Josh just shrugged and grabbed Farkle behind the back of his head, tugging him forward and pressing their lips together.

Josh could feel Farkle was tense, so he kissed gently, angling their heads better before softly nibbling Farkle's bottom lip.

Farkle breathed out as Josh pulled out of the kiss first, and let the older boy tug him down to the bottom of the bed.

As soon as Josh tugged Farkle back into the bed, he straddled the younger boy; leaning down and kissing him again before he paused and pulled off his own shirt.

He leaned back down to Farkle, placing the boy's hand on his abs, before cupping his face and bringing their lips back together in a sweet kiss that turned more and more passionate.

Josh pressed Farkle flat on the bed as Maya drew up her knees and watched, loving the sight of her boyfriend on top of one of her best friends.

As Josh slipped his tongue into Farkle's mouth, he balanced his weight over the other boy with one hand and scraped the nails over his nipples with the other; Farkle jerking at the sensation.

Farkle felt Josh move his mouth down the side of his neck, kissing downward before he started to bite his nipples.

Josh wrapped his hand around Farkle's exposed cock, slowly stroking him as he moved lower down Farkle's torso. Maya watched as Josh dipped his tongue into Farkle's belly button, her friend squirming at the wetness before Josh lowered Farkle's jeans and boxer briefs off along with his shoes and socks; gliding back up Farkle's body to kiss him again, and grind his hips down into the other boy's.

Farkle decided to participate more, thinking this might be his one chance to have some fun with Josh and Maya sexually, so he quickly flipped them over do that Josh was the one on his back, with Farkle's hot and naked body was straddling him.

Farkle began doing to Josh what the older boy had done to him, working his mouth down his body until he got to Josh's jeans.

Farkle looked at Josh for approval to remove his jeans, and Josh nodded at him, telling him to go ahead.

Farkle nervously popped the button on the denim before he drew down the zipper, carefully tugging both down when Josh lifted his hips; Josh's seven inch cock springing free and slapping against his abdomen as Farkle stared at it.

'_It's bigger than mine.'_ Farkle thought, his own dick just a little shorter by half an inch.

"Come here, Farkle." Josh said, and Farkle climbed onto the bed again; Josh pulling the other boy onto him and grabbing both their dicks in his hand, stroking them together.

Farkle jerked his hips forward, shutting his eyes and biting his lip at the pleasurable friction of their cocks being rubbed together, before Maya impatiently told them to hurry up and start blowing each other.

Josh carefully lifted Farkle to the bed beside him, and shifted his own body around before Farkle's dick was in front of his mouth; just like his was with Farkle.

As Josh took Farkle into his mouth, Farkle closed his eyes and opened his mouth, taking Josh in and began to swirl his tongue around the dick of Josh's dick before swallowing him more.

Maya revelled at the sight of the boys sucking each others dicks, each one trying to take the other in as far as they could without gagging as she called out for Josh to cup Farkle's testicles, and for Farkle to suck on Josh's.

'_I can't believe I'm actually getting the chance to do this.' _Farkle thought, taking Josh's sac into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around them as he jerked the older boy off with his hand; Josh's own hand massaging Farkle's balls as he continued to moan around Farkle's shaft.

"Faster, guys. Suck faster!" Maya told them, and both boys complied; their heads bobbing faster and gagging a little when they went too far.

It wasn't long when Farkle shot his load into Josh's mouth, his balls tightening as he orgasmed; triggering Josh's own release into Farkle's mouth.

'_Holy crap, he came in my mouth!'_ Farkle thought, swallowing Josh's cum before pulling his mouth away from the still hard cock as Josh did the same with him.

Both boys sat up on the bed, Farkle looking away as Josh noticed a bit of his cum dribbling out from the corner of the other boy's mouth. He leaned over and swiped his thumb over it, before holding it in front of Farkle's face.

"Open." Josh said, and Farkle's mouth opened in confusion, before turning to surprise when Josh ran his thumb over his tongue to clean the spot of cum off it.

"Oh, my God." Maya said, as Josh leaned in and kissed Farkle on the mouth; dipping his tongue inside. "That was so _hot_ you guys."

Farkle and Josh looked over to see Maya playing with herself, one of her hands squeezing and kneading a breast while the other one was stroking along her pussy lips; a finger pressing into herself before moving to circle her clit, and then back down into herself.

"Hey, Farkle," Josh told the other boy, while looking at his girlfriend. "Tell me something…am I the only one thinking Maya is still a little horny right now?"

Farkle looked at Maya as she played with herself, her legs open to expose not only her pussy, but her ass too.

"No, I think you're onto something, Josh." Farkle answered. "I think we should have some more fun with her…hey, Maya, how do you feel about both of us doing you at the same time?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Maya looked at both the boys when Farkle asked that.

"What do you mean, both of you doing me at the same time?" Maya asked curiously, her hand no longer moving between her legs.

"How do you feel about vaginal and anal penetration at the same time?" Farkle replied.

"You mean, one of you fucking my ass while the other screws my cunt?" Maya deciphered.

"Yeah." Farkle nodded.

"Well…I guess." Maya furrowed her brow. "Not something I thought about before, but…I'll give it a try. Which one of you is gonna fuck my ass then?"

"Farkle suggested it." Josh shrugged. "I think we should let him do it."

"Okay." Maya answered. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Umm." Farkle bit his lip a little, since he wasn't fully expecting Maya to say yes. "Well…turn over. With your ass in the air."

Maya rolled over and moved into doggy-style position, one of hers and Josh's favourites for sex; and Farkle let out a quit breath at the sight of the blonde's beautiful ass.

He moved in behind her, and started kneading her ass cheeks with his hand, before separating the full globes.

"Farkle, are you gonna hurry up and prep me for this, or wha-" Maya stopped talking and gasped when se felt Farkle's tongue run over her tight rosebud.

She wiggled a little, and Farkle licked again, as Josh watched him. Farkle played his tongue over Maya's ass, rimming her slowly before picking up the pace; starting to spear his tongue into her ass as she moaned.

Maya was surprised, because she didn't think that she would like anal, but what Farkle was doing with his tongue-

'_Oh, god, now he's adding his fingers.'_ Maya thought, whimpering as Farkle pressed two fingers in and scissored her open like Josh had done to her pussy.

'_That's kinda hot.'_ Josh thought, as he watched Farkle press in up to his knuckles before withdrawing his fingers.

"I think that should work." Farkle said, before turning to Josh. "Got condoms and lube?"

Josh reached over to the side table drawer and pulled them out, and Farkle held out his hand, but Josh slapped them away; ripping open the condom and rolling it over Farkle's cock himself before covering it with the lube.

Josh squeezed a bit of lube over Maya's ass, and she shivered when the coolness touched her.

Then Farkle rubbed the lube into Maya's ass before lining up and pushing in slowly.

Maya gasped and winced at the burn of her ass being stretched around Farkle's hard cock, and Farkle paused for a second so that she could get used to the feeling.

"Wait."

As Farkle was about to push into Maya more, Josh stopped them.

"Before you continue, I think Maya should be on me before you start fucking her ass." Josh said, and Farkle nodded, pulling out of Maya.

Josh already had his own condom on, and was lubed and ready for her, so when he lied down on the bed and left his legs hanging over the edge, letting Maya straddle him before she lowered herself down and began riding him.

Josh took hold of her hips next and tugged her down on him, and Farkle moved in behind Maya and began to press into her ass again.

Farkle closed his eyes as he pressed into Maya's ass completely, loving the feel of her tightness around him. Once he was fully in her, he let her get accustomed to the feel of both her holes being filled at the same time; feeling her wiggle a little before she said he could move.

As Farkle pulled out of Maya, Josh thrusted up into her, before Farkle pressed back in and Josh pulled back.

The two boys fucked Maya hard, working in a synchronized manner of fucking her long and fast as she moaned and panted, and they groaned and said how tight she still was on them as they brought her to her next explosive orgasm, and she cried out as it ripped through her; the warmth of it spreading from her womb and out through her body.

And as Maya tightened around both of their cocks, Josh and Farkle came as well; ejaculating into their condoms as Maya collapsed onto Josh, and Farkle dropped onto her.

"Well…" Maya gasped, her eyes shut as she laid sandwiched between the to guys. "That was…interesting."

"Did you like it?" Farkle asked, before kissing her shoulder and then rolling off of her; removing the condom as Josh helped Maya off of him.

"I guess." Maya replied. "But…"

"But what?" Josh asked, running a hand through Maya's already disheveled hair.

"I think I'd like it more…if Farkle fucked my pussy." Maya said. "And _you_ screwed his ass while he screws me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Wait. You want Josh…to fuck me?" Farkle's eyes got big at what Maya had said. "Umm, Maya, I don't think Josh would be into that."

"You don't?" Josh asked, amused.

Farkle looked at the other boy, and saw Josh raising an eyebrow at him humorously.

"No offense, but…you don't seem like the type to actually go all the way with a guy." Farkle went red as he spoke. "I mean, not full out sex…you just-I mean…"

"Does he not know, Maya?" Josh looked at his girlfriend before he looked back at Farkle.

"Don't think anyone's ever told him." Maya replied.

"Told me what?" Farkle looked at the two, confused.

"I'm pansexual, Farkle." Josh smirked, and Farkle's eyes widened again. "I'm open to _all_ people, regardless of their sex or gender identity."

"Which means, he's totally open to fucking you while you fuck me." Maya added, and Josh nodded.

"You think I haven't noticed you checking me out when I'm around you, Minkus?" Josh asked, and Farkle couldn't help blushing. "I knew you liked me, and when I found out Maya wanted to have a threesome with us, I figured I'd give both of you what you wanted."

Farkle sat on the bed, surprised, and watched as Josh turned to Maya.

"So, I'm good with doing Farkle while he does you." Josh said. "But…I wanna see something too."

"What's that, honey?" Maya asked.

"I wanna see you lick his ass open like he did to you, before I prep him with the lube."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Maya and Farkle's mouths dropped open in shock as Josh looked between the two of them.

"What?" Josh asked with a shrug. "You have your kinks, I have mine."

Farkle looked at Maya, and saw her face was almost the same shade as a tomato.

"Josh, I think you broke your girlfriend." Farkle said, before Maya finally spoke.

"Okay…I guess it can't be any different than doing it to Riley." Maya said, and both the boys mouth hung open this time.

"You and Riley-"

"You and my niece-"

Josh and Farkle spoke at the same time, and Maya looked between them.

"Hey, everyone experiments." Maya shrugged. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

Farkle squeaked when Josh pulled him over his lap and held him down, the older boy's hard shaft pressing into his stomach as Maya's hand grabbed Farkle's ass; her mouth pressing in to his hole and kissing it before her wet tongue licked over and around the puckered flesh, before prodding it.

Farkle gasped as Maya's tongue probed around, pushing past the first ring of muscle before wiggling it around inside of him.

Farkle squirmed at the sensation, but Josh held him down still and Maya continued to prep her friend with her tongue until Josh told her to stop.

By then, Farkle was already sporting another erection, and Josh let him put a condom on and press into Maya's pussy before he began to prep him with the lube.

"You ready, Farkle?" Josh asked, rolling a condom over his own dick before lining up to Farkle's hole.

"Yeah." Farkle nodded, and Josh quickly pushed in; all the way to the base of his cock.

Farkle moaned at the fullness inside him, and he pressed back against Josh before slamming back into Maya.

They worked in a steady rhythm, with Farkle pushing down to Maya as she rose up to him, and then back into Josh as Josh pushed into him.

The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room, along with moans of pleasure; Farkle being the loudest as Josh's cock found his prostate, and Josh made sure to angle and hit it every time he entered the other boy.

With the final hit of Josh's dick to his prostate, Farkle came in the condom as he thrusted down into Maya; with her tightening around him as he did to Josh, Maya scratching his back roughly with her nails as he milked Josh for all that he could as Josh came in his own condom inside Farkle's ass.

Both boys collapsed onto Maya, the three of them panting and sweaty from their trysts, and after a few minutes of getting their breaths back, they all pulled apart and the boys removed the used condoms and disposed of them; before they all cuddled together on the bed.

"You know, Boing." Maya said, stroking a finger down her boyfriend's chest as Farkle snuggled up behind her. "This actually has been the best anniversary."

"You can thank Farkle for helping me with it." Josh grinned at the other boy.

"Yeah, it was fun." Farkle smiled.

"You know; it doesn't have to be a one-time thing." Josh said after a moment.

"You wanna do this again?" Maya's eyes lit up.

"Why not?" Josh looked at Farkle. "I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, me too." Farkle replied.

"How about we do this twice a month?" Maya suggested. "I know once a month isn't going to do be good enough for me."

"Sounds good to me." Josh said, grabbing Farkle behind the back of his head as Maya's lips began to attack his neck, and he pulled Farkle in for a kiss. "But why don't we start now?"

"Yeah, why don't we?" Farkle agreed, before meeting Josh's lips with his, and pushing his tongue into the older boy's mouth as the next round of anniversary threesome sex began.

The End.


End file.
